Dishwashers with spray devices which operate with rotating spray arms are known. Since the rinsing container in conventional dishwashers usually has a rectangular outline, whereas the rotating spray arms have a circular range of action, the respective corner areas can only be inadequately sprayed with rinsing liquid by the rotating spray arms. In addition, rotating spray arms have the disadvantage that the rotation of the spray arm can be hindered, for example, by items to be sprayed which have entered into the movement range of the spray arm.
Furthermore, dishwashers with spray devices are known in the prior art wherein the items to be rinsed located in the rinsing container are acted upon by rinsing liquid by means of fixed spray nozzles or sprinklers. These spray devices have the disadvantage that they project into the interior of the rinsing container and thereby reduce the space in the rinsing container which can be used for the arrangement of items to be rinsed. Furthermore, the known spray devices only produce uniform spray jets which is disadvantageous for the cleaning effect of the items to be rinsed.